The Dragon Queen
by ImagineWonderland05
Summary: "I am Rheasaria of House Targaryen, The first of my Name, The khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, the Unburnt, The mother of Dragons and the future Queen of Westeros. I along with my sister will take what Is ours through fire and through blood. You can either stand with the last surviving Targaryens or die as I personally feed you to Drogon." [SI-OC, AUish, Viserys twin sister]
1. Prologue

I wasn't normal.

I knew that I wasn't normal.

I _knew_ that people knew that I wasn't normal.

It was just that people didn't know why I wasn't normal.

Maybe it was the fact that I was a Targaryen.

Or

it was the fact that I was the only daughter of the mad king.

Or

It was my freakish Blueish purple eyes that sometimes turn to slits when I'm annoyed or upset.

But the real reason why I was not normal was because I was a product of rebirth, not that anyone knew but still.

I mean, I tried to play the part.

The part of a small child. I tried to play the part of the perfect daughter, I tried to play the part of a Princess.

The thing was, was that I wasn't a small child, I was 19 years old, I wasn't the perfect daughter, I was the rotten apple out of the bunch and I damn for sure wasn't a Princess. I was the furthest thing from it.

At first I didn't know that I was reborn. I didn't know that I spent 9 months in a womb.

What I did know what that I spent what seem like forever in a pressurized room that was way too small. I also knew that I hated it and call it paranoia but I'm pretty sure that I wasn't alone in there.

When I did realize that I was reborn it was a couple of minutes after my rebirth. I didn't even know i was pushed out, for some odd reason I was really out of it. Too busy thinking of the past to really focus on the present.

Being in that 'Room' for so long have given me plenty of time to think of my past life. But we're not gonna get into that right now.

Just know that In order to be reborn you need to die. And I had died a very lame and horrible death. I mean the reason was good, you know defending yourself, protecting your family and all that jazz.

I mean but really, who dies running down steps.  
I mean I was being chased by my Biological father's; yeah Fathers, mob.

I was using high level parkour to maneuver around roof tops and buildings and it just so happened that the gap was too big to jump across.

Oh looky there, is that stairs?

I hit the first landing hard rolling to my feet, I turned the corner to hit the second level and then..

Blank.

Like no shit that's it.

To this day i still didn't know what happened.

I was broken out of my daze when I felt big rough hands touch me. My eyes snapped opened and saw everything was in a blur. I thought there was something wrong with my eyes, I didn't know that babies had undeveloped eyes the first few months of birth, seeing how I didn't know I was a _baby_ and had just been _pushed_ out of a _vagina,_ cause you _know_ , that wasn't what I was expecting to happen when i had died.

Everything was just so _loud_ and it was hard to concentrate. It was like a loud buzz that steadily got louder until it became deaf defying. None of it was making any sense and I was quickly becoming scared, but mama didn't raise no Bitch so I shoved that fear down until it was barely noticeable. Instead changing that fear into determination to find out what the fuck was going on.

I focused and pushed past the loud buzzing, realizing that I could pick out what sounded like mumbling.

"Queen….. Twins….. A …..Princess" I heard through the buzzing as I was physically moved.

The fuck?

...

Prologue:


	2. Jaime Lannister

**Setting** :  
 _Kings Landing_

 **Age** :  
 _Rheasaria Targaryen ( 5 Months )  
Viserys Targaryen ( 5 Months )  
Rhaegar Targaryen ( 18 Years old )  
Jaime Lannister ( 19 Years old )_

 _*5 years till Rebellion*_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rheasaria Targaryen wasn't normal, Jamie mused as he looked down upon the quietly sleeping babe, barely four moons. Considering her background, it certainly explain the feeling but it was something more. He thought trying to figure out what made her so different than all of the other babes he had the unfortunate chance of meeting.

Maybe he thought idly brushing a blonde white curl away from a pale face that begun to flush a light pink from the heat that came with the south, he would start from the beginning all the way from her being conceived to now as the babe laid there in her bed peacefully unaware of the would be dangers that pose with Jamie Lannister being there.

It was common knowledge that it was hard for the Queen of Westeros to conceive a child and for that child to make it pass adulthood. Rhaegar being the expectation. it was rumored that the babe never made it past two moons was because of all the incest that had been committed throughout the Targaryen Dynasty.

it wasn't much of a shock when word got out that Queen Rhaella was pregnant again but this time it felt different.

Maybe it was how out of the blue which nothing to prompt him Aerys made a vow. A vow to the sevens that he will stay faithful to his sister-Wife and not seek pleasures elsewhere.

Then three moons later it was announced that Queen Rhaella was pregnant.

It could also be how sane the Mad King Aerys was, from the time it was announced to the time she had delivered to much of the world's shock, Twins.

A boy and a girl.

Viserys and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Everybody was rejoiced to hear that the queen gave birth to relatively healthy babes with the girl being slightly smaller than the boy.

As was expected when the Royal Family gave birth there was talk of a coronation being held for the Prince and Princess but that was promptly shut down as the mad king locked the twins away from the public; more as locked the girl away from the public.

King Aerys was as paranoid as they could come. He didn't care much for the boy as much as the girl seeing as he already had his heir and was more likely hiding her with the guse of protecting her.

He had the girl separated from her mother and brother and placed in a seal tight room that was at the end of a hallway with no windows and was guarded by his most trusted kingsguard which had included Jamie.

Which was foolish on the Kings part.

Only certain wet nurses, after passing a test was allowed in this room, only in the presence of the mad King himself as he stared with hawk like eyes as he watched the wet nurse take care of his princess daughter.

Jamie has spent many a nights listening to the crazed King exterior crack as he cooed at the newborn babe from night to morning. Never letting the babe down for more than a couple of hours to attend his kingly duties before promptly returning back to her in haste.

Talks of the seemingly innocent babe having the power to draw people to their knees, making them want to do anything and everything to please her with just one glance of her purple eyes seem to saturate in his mind as he remembered a time on a night just like this as he was instructed to guard the hall leading to the newborn's room with another knight, who was named Ser Willem Darry.

The night started as it did any other night he was assigned to guard the princess, he remembered thinking it was quiet and uneventful, just then his thought process was interrupted as the most piercing scream rosed just down the hallway. A scream so loud it would surely wake the whole of King's landing.

He and Ser Willem shared a shock look as the guards stationed moved to opened the door to the princess's room. Jamie had turned and was beginning to run towards the room when he heard heavy footfalls rushing his way.

Was they being attacked?

He and Ser Willem drawn their swords getting ready to defend their princess when they saw the Mad King turned down the corner rushing to them with his father Lord Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king and what seem like a miniature army rushing behind them.

Seeing that it was the Mad King and not an enemy coming he turned and raced down the hallway to the door. He crashed heavily against it, shoving it open in time to see one of the Knights who he recognized as Ser Barristan Selmy holding the screeching thing as it screamed its little lungs out, shaking its miniature legs about as its face was covered by its cubby hands hiding them inherited purple eyes from view.

Out the corner of his eye he seen the other knight, holding a wet nurse who was crying her knees, his sword pointed at her neck.

He moved out of the way in time for the king and his father to reach the door.

"What happened?" King Aerys yelled over the sobs of the babe. He was in a small council meeting with Tywin discussing a letter that Rhaegar had sent from dragonstone when he heard the scream.

"I ask again. What happened?" King Aerys asked, he growled when the guards failed to answer them not knowing the answer either. He reached out and snatch the babe from Ser Barristan hands turning away to soothed it's cries as the babe turned into the familiar embrace.

Hearing the familiar cooing and the soft whispers, the girl's sobs trailed to a quiet whimper as she raises her head getting a look at whoever was holding her.

And then she screams.

The king almost drops her in shock as the screaming turns to wailing with her flailing her little limbs kicking about.

Shock the king could do nothing as the babe screamed her head off, trying to do its best to get away from him.

Annoyed and sleep diverted, Tywin marched through the room towards the pair. "May I" he asked but really didn't as he grabbed the babe from the flabbergasted kings arms.

The babe stopped it's pitiful cries as his father raises the babe to eye level. Again he watched as the girl sees his face and froze. She opens her mouth but Tywin gave her a look and the sob froze in her throat.

She hiccup as Tywin maneuver her body to fit her in his arms and slowly rocked her, settling her. The girl looks up with watery purple eyes as the king turn to the women being held down.

"What did you do?" the king asked staring the woman down. A mad glint in his eye.

It took a few seconds for her mumbles to make sense but eventually Jamie understood "I did not... nothing... I didn't do it... I did ... nothing"

Her answer Not being enough the king turned to Tywin who was holding his fingers away from the babe with a disgusted look on his face seeing how she started spreading her drool over them.  
"Tywin"

At the sound of his name, Tywin raised his head up from looking at the babe with a eyebrow cocked. "Check her over."

"You" the king pointed to a random guard silently standing by the door. " Start a fire."

immediately the wet nurse let out a cry, shaking her head in defense of what the king was saying. "No, no, no"

"the princess is fine. No visible injuries." Tywin grunted as he struggled to have his voice heard over the sobs and to keep his hold over the child, who started wiggling furiously.

Jamie watched as what seem like determination seep through her eyes. He raised an eyebrow as she stretched her small little limbs out reaching for her father, making all types of noises to get her father attention as Tywin doubled check to see if she was fine on order of the king.

"Your grace" Jamie spoke up causing the room to quiet down. "Princess Rheasaria wants you" he said waving a hand towards the babe.

Turning he did indeed see his princess daughter reach for him. He picked her up other of Tywin arms who gave her up gladly. The king raise her to his eye level and before he got a chance to do anything. The princess slammed her hands on the King's face with a loud slap, knocking his crown askew much to the shock of the people around them. Letting out a series of babbles with sounded alot like the word no, the princess started to leaned over her father's face and opened her mouth letting out a loud ah.

The king looked lost as he couldn't tell what his daughter was telling him as drops of drool fell on his face. he went to pull her down to chest level as the guard that went to start the fire came back.

"It's done" the guard huffed.

"Take he-" the king started to say but was interrupted as the princess abruptly shoved her fingers in his mouth.

"Rheasaria!" The king mumbled in outrage as he grabbed her hands in his, pulling it out of his mouth.

"Your grace if I may" Ser Barristan spoke up unsurely "I think I might know what's wrong."  
With a nodd from his king, Ser Barristan slowly walked to the babe. "Princess" he addressed quietly. Princess Rheasaria head swung towards Ser Barristan's way. "Ah"

She copied him opening her mouth wide, letting out a dramatic ah as she did. The knight softly put his fingers in her mouth seemly searching for something.

He pulled his fingers out after searching for what he was looking for. "well" the king prompted wanting to know what's was wrong as well as all of us did.

"Her gums are inflamed." The knight provided. "Means she's teething"

It was quite as everyone thought over what he said. Jamie watched as The king faced turned red as he turned to the quietly sobbing women.

"Your her wet nurse, you telling me you didn't know what was wrong with the babe" he snarled paying no attention to the babe in his arms who was making spit bubbles.

Ew

"I didn't.." she started to speak but the king didn't want to hear it.

"What use is you if you can't even begin do your job right"

"I...i" she started again but was cut off as the king sentence her death. Two Knights went to grab her but was stopped by a loud 'no'

Jamie was shocked as everyone was shunned in silence. They turned as one to look at the princess, who head was shaking back and forth madly. Her blonde white locks accidentally slapping the King's face.

"No! No! No! No!" she screamed.

"Rheasaria" the king said sternly looking down at her but she didn't listen as she look up at her father. "No"

Jamie watched as his king froze, his eyes widen as he continued to look down at his princess daughter. "No" Rhaenyra repeated, slamming her chubby hands over the Kings cheeks.

Out the corner of Jamie's eye he saw his father own eyes widen as well as he got the chance to see what made the king froze as he was standing behind him.

Out of sudden, Rhaenyra giggled breaking the king and Tywin out of the daze they was in.

"Put her away" the king muttered as he started intently at his daughter. A glint in his eye, different than his usual. "Deal with it later"

"Your grace" the knight that had started the fire asked confused. "What about the fir-"

"Put it out, take her away" he said mentioning to the still crying woman before turning to walk out the room. His daughter still in hand.

"Father" Jamie asked as his father continued to stand there as the room cleared out.

"Jamie come" he says before following after everybody out the room. "We have much to talk"

Three weeks later here he was.

'well I supposed orders are orders' He thought grimly pulling a dagger from his belt. He raised it high in the air taking a deep breath steeling himself for what he was about to do and the consequences that would come with this heinous act when her eyes snapped open.

Bluish Violet met Green and all of a sudden his resolve washed away.  
~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** So it's almost a week and I'm _blown_ away by the amount of views, favorites, followers and reviews I've gotten so far for this story for it to only been posted it recently.

I posted another story, **If Only** , a shameless OC fanfiction, something you should check it out, I mean you don't have to, but if you want to, I will gladly appreciated it if you do, and to sweeten the deal, I will post two chapters if, " **If Only"** gets double its reviews, favorites and followers.

I already have the next two chapter outlined but **If Only** gets at _least_ 10 more reviews, favorites and followers than it does now, I post double chapters back to back sometime in the next couple days or the next week.

You guys don't have to and I could post the next chapter sometime by the end of next week, cause I take forever for chapters to be posted but its what ever you guys decided.

But if you do decide to do this, I give you until Monday, December 26, 2016 to get the reviews, favorites and followers up and that same Monday, or Tuesday, December 27, 2016 you will received two updates.

 _ **Review response**_ _ **.**_

 **Guest:** _thank you for reviewing and thank you for your love of the story. I'm glad that my story could make you laugh, what part in the story actually made you laugh like that?_ _I'm curious_.

 **enuj1799:** _you is certainly on the right track when it comes to her and magic. Also thank you for your review._

 **Guest** : _I have to say you review made me the_ _most happy. You actually digged deep and went farther than what I was expecting. Jamie managed to get inside her room without anyone noticing because he knows the rotation of the guards, knows what time it's the less busy around the castle, knows when the wet nurse comes and tends to the princess. He knows all of this because he's a member of the kingsguard and he uses his position to his advantage. I'm also taking what you said into consideration as I write the next couple of chapters_. Thank you for your review.

 **Shade (Guest):** _thank you for you review and I'm glad that you're looking forward to the next chapter._

 **Arianna Le Fay:** _thank you for your love for the story and your review. She will be the Dragon Queen and she will have some of Dany's titles not all since i don't want Rheasaria to take Dany's place in GoT. She will be more of a guide to Dany as Dany grows up but Rheasaria will find that the reason why she was placed in the GoT was to grow in the same way that Cannon!Daenerys did. I hope that makes sense. I also have an idea for Jon snow Aegon but we is nowhere near the right season for that to happen._

 **Welisarne (Guest):** _thank you for your comment and for your review._

 **Iris D. Peverell:** _thank you for your review and I will._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Games of Thrones and any of its many characters. I don't own anything you recognize when it comes to the show, They all belong to the person who created them. I do own Rheasaria and anything you don't recognize.**

… **.**

It was hot,

it wasn't really noticeable until someone came in and pulled the blanket over me, tucking me in and I would kicked out with my baby feet, knocking it off me and someone would squeal and make cute baby sounds as they tuck me back in like it wasn't _Fuckin_ _90 degrees outside._

... God it was annoying.

Matter of fact, this whole situation was annoying. When I had died, reincarnation was the last thing I was expecting to happen to me, not that I was _expecting_ anything to happen to me in the first place but still.

There was so much talk of what happens when you die. There's rumors about what happened _right_ before you die, while you're _in_ the process of dying and what comes _after_ it,

not that I believed any of the bullshit but _still_ , it given my baby mind something to focus on as the days _dragged_ on.

When I jumped down those stairs, _stupidly_ closing my eyes for _just_ a second as I braced the familiar impact I will feel in my knees and at the bottom of my feet every time I jumped a distance, I wasn't expecting to wake up in a dark confined room as soon as I reopened them. I sure as hell wasn't expecting the comfort of being in said dark room either.

It was safe to say I wasn't expecting any of it _at all_.

What I _had_ been expecting was me hitting those stairs expertly, running for my life, something I did for all my life, dodging knives and gunfire as I desperately tried to get to the safe house before they could get to _me_.

So imagine my surprise when I woke up in the room, enjoying the comfort that it was strangely giving me, not being able to move a muscle, but being able to float aimlessly in this dark abyss.

I spent most of that time freaking out, wondering if i had actually been caught and I was being transported to some unknown location or some shit but as time pass I start to realised that nothing was happening to me.

Physically, mentally, hell spiritually.

Nothing.

I wasn't being bothered,

I wasn't being touched, except for that weird perverted brush against my side every now again that used to freak me the fuck out but now I'm just used to it.

And since I wasn't being bothered, it lead me to think that maybe i wasn't caught and had teleported or some shit when i jumped those stairs but then I realized, that was _stupid_ because surely if I teleported _in_ here then surely I could teleported the fuck _out_ of here.

But alas that wasn't it, so I crossed that out of my mental makeshift list of the things that could have happens to me.

Captured

Teleported

As time went on, the more ideas that came to mind, Alternative Dimension, TARDIS staircase, pocket dimension, was promptly crossed out as there was no possible _way_ any of the reasons i came up with could lead to me being in this room.

Like _how_ the fuck does a TARDIS staircase, end up with me being in this damn room.

 _As I was running down the stairs, I must've stepped on a tricked staircase and it triggered the staircase into teleporting me into this room, like how in the original TARDIS police booth, you had to use the phone itself to trigger the doorway that lead you into the bigger on the inside then the outside room._

Which now that I think about it, it could be plausible and I was willing to blame a _Fuckin' TARDIS staircase_ as to the reason why I was in this god forsaken room, but then my brain went and Fucked it up all up with logic, because surely I wasn't the only one on that staircase and if that was the case, wouldn't the men that was chasing me end up in here too?

Thinking this I realized that for there to be a TARDIS staircase there had to be some type of alternative universe or pocket dimension that I had to be in for that _idea_ to even work and then it brought me back to how the hell did I end up in a alternative universe or in a pocket dimension and I started making a list for that and…

Yup, full circle here guys.

So those ideas was crossed off my mental list.

Captured

Teleported

Alternative Dimension

TARDIS staircase

Pocket dimension

And then one _horrible_ idea that I was _desperately_ trying not to think about, started to look more real as each idea was crossed off.

Captured

Teleported

Alternative Dimension

TARDIS staircase

Pocket dimension

Death

Death is the only thing that could maybe, possibly explain this whole thing. It would explain me being in this room, which could be that the room i was in, was the waiting room for judgement or that the room i was in, actually was a big ass coffin that held my dead body inside it, which _still_ doesn't fully explain things.

How I died and why, is still up for debate and thinking about it, is really just a big mind fuck.

This whole situation is a mind Fuck.

And the whole death thing is the only thing that, sorta makes sense- Actually wait, now that I think about it, it don't make much sense but death was the only plausible and most likely to happen out of the whole mental list and even just thinking about it now, makes my head hurt and my heart beat wildly in my chest in fear, so I did what i do best.

Ignore the fuck out of it and hope that it fixes itself or hope that some things could be explained on its own pace, without my influencing it, whatsoever.

Childish, I know but it worked.

The thing that was slightly bugging me and making me doubt that I was truly dead and awaiting judgement or my dead body was in a coffin was that fact that I felt no pain being in this room only comfort which was a even bigger mind Fuck because I would assume that being dead gave you the opposite of warmth. I had no idea why being in this room gave me such a feeling.

So I decided to ignore it and to not think too much of things.

To just let it floo,

So I sat there and tried to relax. It was slightly weird because my brain wouldn't shut up but I somehow managed, managed to sit there and float aimlessly, not over thinking and it was working.

But then life or whatever the fuck it was, decide to fuck me over.

 _Again_

Not once,

 _but twice_.

All in the same time frame too.

….


	4. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** _Hey guys, imaginewonderland is back with a new update. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter and that was maybe why it took so long to upload and hey you never know unless you try._

 _WARNING I guess… This chapter might be a little confusing so I made it some what easier at the end of the chapter. So if you're confused you can go read that._

 _Thank you and read on!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Games of Thrones and any of its many characters. I don't own anything you recognize when it comes to the show, They all belong to the person who created them. I do own Rheasaria and anything you don't recognize.**

..

You know that moment when you _know_ something is going _wrong_ but you're literally at a point in your life where you don't give two fucks? But then realize that you _should_ at _least_ give one fuck but found that doing so, makes everything even _worse._

Yeah that was me right now.

I knew something was happening to the Room. I could feel it, shaking in ripples and vibrating, contracting. The reason why, wasn't so clear and since it wasn't, I tried not to worry about it.

Key word, _tried_

Wondering the whys will only have you run in circles, losing your mind as you tried to come up with reasons as to why this and that was happening..

I've learned it was better to just _go_ with the floo. Shoot now and ask questions later and then hopefully see if the person shooting you was still alive to _get_ questions from.

See, simple….. Except it wasn't.

For some reason, I always found myself in a type of situation where it was damn near _impossible_ finding the reason _why_.

Like, why my mother never told me she was dealing with the mafia? Even better, why was they targeting _me_ when _she_ was perfectly alive, just sitting there doing nothing, wearing a big ole sign saying ' _'here I am, here I am. How do you do_?'

Being in this Room was another example, another _perfect_ one was why this whole thing started in the first place.

I knew i was being chased by my Biological father's mob,

why?

Don't know, did i question it?

Yes, I did questioned it. Questioned the fuck out of it, actually.

Did I almost died doing that?

Yes. Yes I did.

Quite ironic given my current situation.

But back to the point, I learned that questioning things only denied the inevitable. Sooner or later, the reason why will be revealed, it seemed to me that the more I question it, the longer it will take to be revealed and then when it is, it backfire: _on me_ 10 times as much if I simply just waited.

Fate was a bitch like that. At least to me, most definitely.

A prime example of Fate being petty demonstrated itself when I tried to ignore the slowly closing Room, which was hard because I couldn't help my natural curiosity, it was like a _need_ to find out why the Room was closing in on me, _why_ was this _strange_ liquid seemed to be filling the Room at rapid pace? What was going on?

You know the saying, _curiosity killed the cat,_

The Room seemed to pause, stopping all it weird movements and I saw something, something bright just at the edge of my peripheral and I wondered what it was, my mistake.

 _But satisfaction brought it back._

Just then the Room exploded.

..

The thing about birth is that there's was a _reason_ why babies don't remember when they're _pushed_ out or the couple of months that follows after it.

It could be that its brain doesn't have the capacity to store such _horrid_ memories this early in life, which was _great_ and now that I think about it I was grateful that i didn't remember it the first go 'round because this was some _bullshit_.

Being _aware_ that you was _shoved_ out of a _vagina_ ….remembering the _feeling_ of being covered in _gunk_... and _blood_ and…... _fluids._

 _I was attached to a …. Coming out of a….._

Why couldn't I just _blank_ this part of my new life and Why do i have to remember this in whole _vividly_? Why couldn't I just wake up, in like a 5 year old body and find my way from there? Even better why did I even have to go _through_ this in the first place?

Like I said, fate was a bitch.

* * *

It took a bit, but I got there. After a couple of days,weeks hell it could have been months, i got to the point where I was _semi_ - _ok_ with the fact that I was _rebirthed._

A no easy feat, I tell you that.

It took _everything_ in me, not to lash out when everything became real, when it became reality. I had thought it was after my ''Rebirth', I knew that I had a second chance of life, I realized _that_ , but for some reason it didn't sink in, like... I haven't fully realized what Rebirth means.

Like I haven't realized that I was in all case basically a baby; a _newborn_ , that I had a new family, living in a place that was _far_ from home, dealing with people that I wasn't familiar with, doing things that was out of my comfort zone.

I didn't know what I had been thinking, maybe I was thinking that this whole thing was like a do over, and I was Rebirthed into the same family and my past memories was like cheat codes. I _knew_ the _exact_ moment where shit hit the fan, maybe knowing what I know _now_ , I could have prevented the things leading up to that.

So when I realized that, _that_ wasn't the case, i… Don't know what happened, it was like I shut down.

 _I'm not home._

I mean I didn't stop functioning, I just sorta _existed_ because if I didn't...

I am/was a naturally curious person, I had to find out for _myself_ why I couldn't touch that stove? Why couldn't I go into the building that _clearly_ said ''DANGER: DO NOT ENTER" and of course I was told plenty of _valid_ reasons why I couldn't touch that stove; _you get burned_ , why I couldn't go Inside; _structure unstable_ , it was like a _need_ to experience these things for myself.

Have you ever heard the saying, _don't poke the sleeping bear?_

Yeah? Well me and that bear was _well_ acquainted.

And of course fate shits on me by me going to the hospital on both accounts to get treated for third degree burns and multiple broken bones and fractures.

I had to _teach_ myself to trust the reasons. If there was a reason _why_ I shouldn't do such and such, then there was no reason for me to go out of my way to prove something that was already proven.

Long story short I was a _very_ hard headed child.

As I grew older, i realized that I didn't get the better end of the bargain when it came to the thing called curiosity. It was hard but I learned to not let this _curiosity_ _enhancement_ as I like to call it, control me and in some cases when I resisted, fate rewarded me for being cautious by small miracles.

But anyway back to the _I mean I didn't stop functioning, I just sorta existed_ thing, since I am naturally curious it was like a blow to the chest when I just _stopped._ When you're faced with something new, you _wonder_ about it, you ask questions, you get _reasons_ and _facts_. You _learn_ about it and I think that was my thing all along, was me learning for myself and when I'm faced with this… New experience, I did something that I was so used to doing.

I went with the flow.

Don't _question_ it when someone comes and breast feeds me, Don't _question_ it when someone cleans up after me, don't _question_ the urge to cry at every _little thing_. Dont _question_...

But I think it was more than that. More than for me just going with the flow. It had something more to do with me _realizing_ that I wasn't reborn into my old life, there was this fear..

 _I'm not home…. Then… if I'm not home then Where am-_

And if I thought about it.. _._

 _I'm not home… where-_

Then it will makes itself real.

 _Where Am… Who-_

But you can't not _not_ think. You can't ignore your thoughts, you can stop it from finishing but you can't stop it from starting.

 _If I'm not….. Then where-_

If I was to finish that _thought._

 _If I'm not home… Then where…._

Then it will just steam roll from there.

 _If I'm not home… Then where…. Who are…_

And I won't be able to handle it, that overwhelming fear and realization… Because i won't be able to bounce back from this especially not in my current state and it will be just like fate to make my worse fears come true because..

 _If I'm not home, then Where am i? If my mom_

 _Not my mom then who are these people? Who's taking care of me? What/Who are these people?_

* * *

 **Author Note:** So just in case you're confused, there's this word that describes a person who doesn't understand the possible danger of doing something, **( for whatever reason I can find the word But if any of you know the word I'm looking for please review it)** Rheasaria doesn't understand why she can't do certain things. She gets that, for example if she _touches_ the stove she will get _burned/Hurt_ what she doesn't understand is _why she gets hurt_. So she goes out of her way to find out _why_ and this is where 'Fate' comes in, because she still goes and touches the stove, the result of that was her getting hurt like what her mom _told her would happened_ , so Fate would be the one to actually hurt her in this case. It like **Cause and Effect** with Fate being the Effect. Cause: she touches the stove, even after her mom tells her _what will happened if she do_ , Affect: fate burns her.

** ***Spoiler alert** this is important because when she's in the game of thrones she won't have anybody to tell her why so when she does something Fate won't be against her it will work in her favor***** _this doesn't make any sense but it will when we get there._

Hopefully you guys Understand, if you don't then you can PM and I can explain there in full detail and plus it will be more of this in later chapters.

* * *

 **So this chapter was mostly about Rheasaria realizing that she had been reborn but not in the way she expects. She thought she will have another chance at her old life but that's not how reincarnation works and is thrown in a loop. She's not prepaid to face the fact that she has no idea where she's at** **and is afraid to question her new life and if doing so will make her worst fears come to life.**

* * *

I want to thank _**Mary D. Black2000**_ for your review of If Only. It was lovely and much appreciated and if someone did read it, but didn't still didn't like it, still thank you.

Good Night/Morning to you all. Until next update.


End file.
